


A betolakodó

by LadyAlice (MoiraLumi)



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-20
Updated: 2011-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-20 13:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraLumi/pseuds/LadyAlice
Summary: Szóval ezt így megtaláltam Roderich-en a fanfiction/SH mappában, elolvastam és nekem tetszett.Azért, mert Nana kifakadt (tizenöt perces csendet törve meg az „Utálom, hogy megházasodott” mondattal), én pedig egyetértek.
Relationships: Shwatsonlock - Relationship





	A betolakodó

Vacsora után ültünk a szalonban egy kicsiny, kör alakú dohányzóasztalka mellett. Az asztal fehérmárvány lapja meglehetősen zsúfolt volt: két hamutál foglalta el a nagy részét, valamint kávéscsészéink és likőrös poharaink.  
Mr. Holmes tőlem kissé balra és szemben ült, ahogyan hárman tudnak elhelyezkedni egy kör alakú asztalnál. Hosszú lábait kissé felém kinyújtva az asztal alatt pihent és pipázott. Egészen jó kedvűnek látszott. Férjem a detektív balján foglalt helyet és ugyancsak dohányzott.  
Meglehetősen jól éreztem magam a társaságukban. Megmosolyogtam Mr. Holmes utolsó megjegyzését, hallottam, hogy John kacag rajta, s tovább fűzik a szót. Az ajkaimhoz emeltem likőrös poharam, hogy igyak a tartalmából. Közben, mivel éppen úgy esett, Mr. Holmesra pillantottam. Pontosan elkaptam azt a lapos, óvatos oldalpillantást, amivel Johnt illette. Férjemre akartam nézni, hogy lássam, hogyan reagál; egyáltalán észrevette-e a dolgot. De képtelen voltam levenni a szemem Mr. Holmesról. Vártam, sőt reméltem, hogy megismétlődik, s én majd olvasni tudok belőle. Hátha másra jutok, mint amit eddig véltem.

Eszembe jutott a jelenet, ami minap esett meg. Férjem Londonba látogatott egy betegéhez, én pedig vele tartottam. Gondoltam, vásárolgatok egy kicsit. Ebben megállapodtunk, valamint megbeszéltük, hogy ebédelni a Baker Streeten fogunk, Mr. Holmesszal. Semmi kifogásom nem volt ellene. Jóllehet kezdetben nem kedveltem az urat, de ez idővel megváltozott, amikor úgy éreztem, megértem kissé, s így az antipátiám is semmissé lett.  
Amikor a 221/B-hez értem, szétnéztem az utcán, hogy magamba igyam a zsongó város lüktetését, és látni szerettem volna azt is, milyen látvány fogadta Johnt oly sok évig. Megpillantottam férjemet és Mr. Holmesot, ahogy az utca túloldalán közeledtek a lakás felé. Az úr Johnba karolva haladt, láthatóan csevegett valamiről. Férjemhez hajolt és bizalmasan a fülébe súgott valamit. John nevetett. Éreztem, hogy ahogy néztem meghitt kettősüket, valami kellemesen meleg önti el a szívem, majd elszorult a torkom. Észrevettek; Mr. Holmes a kalapjához emelte sétapálcáját, John pedig felém intett. Bágyadt mosollyal visszaintegettem, és rút, idegen betolakodóan éreztem magam.

\- …Mary! – hallottam a nevem és összerezzentem. Kissé zavartan az urakra pillantottam. Ismét a szalonunkban ültem társaságukban, vacsora után, a múlt ködében hagyva a Baker Street-i esetet. Nyomott hangulatom azonban megmaradt.  
\- Ha kérdezni szeretne valamit Holmestól, Mary kedvesem, egészen bizonyos vagyok benne, hogy örömmel válaszol – intézte hozzám szavait a férjem.  
\- Úgy van, ahogy Watson mondja, amennyiben nem titkaimat szándékszik kifürkészni – felelte szórakozottan a detektív és megszívta kék füstöt eregető pipáját.  
\- No de, Holmes! – kiáltott felháborodottan John.  
\- Szó sincs semmi ilyesmiről – siettem megnyugtatni őket. – Csupán csak elgondolkodtam.  
\- Nem neheztelek önre – nézett mélyen a szemembe Mr. Holmes, inkább felelve a gondolataimra, mintsem a tényleges beszélgetésre. Csak a tekintetét fordította felém, egyébként továbbra is mozdulatlan maradt.  
\- Lekötelez, Mr. Holmes – válaszoltam.  
A detektív nem is törődve velem hátradőlt a karosszékben, egészen kényelmébe süppedve. Látszott rajta, hogy nem hisz nekem, s az is, hogy tudja, én magam sem hiszem saját szavaim. Bosszantott éleslátása. Ha ennyire jól tud mindent, akkor miért nem…  
\- Én próbáltam figyelmeztetni önt – vetette felém kissé lekezelően. Megint a gondolataimban olvasott. -, Mrs. Watson.  
Felcsattantam, s indulatosan talpra szökkentem.  
\- Ne nevezzen így!  
\- De hiszen, ez a neve! Hogyan másként szólíthatnám kegyedet? – tettette a csodálkozást Mr. Holmes. Leírhatatlanul bosszantott.  
\- Nem érdekel.  
\- Mary! – szólt rám hitetlenkedve John. – Viselkedjék, nagyon kérem!  
Dühösen rá villantottam a szemem, de persze, nem tudtam haragudni rá. Igazából egyikükre sem. Csak magamra.  
\- Hozok még mentalikőrt – jelentettem ki. – Önök esetleg kérnek valamit?  
Mr. Holmes pipájával a szájában nemet intett, így a konyhába vonultam.  
Amikor visszatértem, akkor vettem észre, hogy a poharam félig még teli volt. Egyikük sem tette szóvá. Lehajtott fejjel ültem le. Kissé szégyelltem magam előző kirohanásom miatt. Óvatosan felpillantottam, hogy lássam, mennyire vált kínossá a helyzet.  
Megint láttam. Holmes lapos oldalpillantása John felé. Összeszorítottam a számat. Férjem felé kémleltem. Ő annyira egyszerű és őszinte volt, hogy mindig nyíltan viselkedett. Ökölbe szorítottam mindkét kezem az ölemben az asztal rejtekében; éreztem, hogy remegek.  
\- Elválok… - suttogtam. Felszegtem a fejem, és indulatosan Johnra néztem. – El akarok válni.  
\- Mary, kedvesem, ez a legkisebb mértékben sem tréfás.  
\- Nem áll szándékomban tréfálkozni, John. Követelem, hogy vegyen komolyan!  
\- Ne csacsiskodjék, drága Mary!  
\- Watson – szólt közbe ekkor Mr. Holmes kimérten. Kényelmesen elnyúlt a karosszékben, pilláit félig lehunyta. – A hölgy a lehető legkomolyabban beszél.  
\- Ezt nem tudom elhinni! – méltatlankodott John. – Rosszul bántam tán önnel, Mary?  
\- A legkevésbé sem. Ön odaadó, gondos ember. Kedves és figyelmes volt hozzám mindig.  
\- Akkor?  
\- Én… Én nem érzem így jól magam, ebben a helyzetben. Hozzám nem ragaszkodik. Nem akarom elválasztani önöket.  
\- Miket beszél, Mary! Holmes és én remekül megvagyunk így is.  
\- Hazugság!  
\- Mary!  
John egészen elképedt. Ez igazán feldühített újból, de ezúttal másként.  
\- Nem lehet kibírni, hogy ön mennyire vak, John! – fakadtam ki. Már nem éreztem magam megbántott nőnek. Egy aggódó barát voltam csupán.  
\- Mást szeret?  
Egyetlen pillanatig levegőt venni is képtelen voltam a csodálkozástól. Ha Holmesra pillantottam volna, biztosra veszem, hogy azt láttam volna, rendkívül jól mulat magában, amiről halvány mosolya árulkodhatott volna csak.  
\- Ugyan kérem! _Ön_ szeret mást.

**Author's Note:**

> Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad!


End file.
